MGT3K ep 5 the ape
by Agent BM
Summary: Time for more fun with the wattersons on the satellite of love in, Mystery Gumball theater 3000 episode 5, the ape
1. previously on the SOL

**MGT3k episode 5: the ape**

**I don't own TAWOG**

In the not too distant future…somewhere in time and space

Nicole Watterson and her family are caught in a nasty place

They try to survive the wrath of pearl, just an evil gal who wants to rule the world

From her castle below she sets her sights above, just to torture all the captives on the satellite of love

"GET US DOWN"

I'll send them cheesy cartoons, the worst I can find

Lalala

They'll have to sit and watch them all and I'll monitor their minds

Lalala

Now remember Nicole can't control where the cartoons begin or end

Lalala

She'll try and keep her sanity with the help of her family

Family roll call:

Gumball

Darwin

Anais

Richard

Nicole

"And introducing our newest family member, Jeff the nanite" said the family

"How's it going everybody" said Jeff

If you're wondering how they eat and breathe, and other science facts

Lalala

Just repeat to yourselves it just a show, I should really just relax

For Mystery Gumball Theater 3000

(Cuts to the bridge)

**Previously on the satellite of love**

Jeff was lying on a table

"He's not going to make it" said Darwin

"Oh yes he will, clear" said Anais as she shocked Jeff back to life

(Dining room)

Nicole and Richard are having a romantic dinner

"More potatoes dear?" asked Richard handing Nicole a plate of potatoes

"It isn't potatoes that I want, it's you" said Nicole

Nicole and Richard grab each other and kiss

(Darwin's room)

"I think you knew this nanite had bombs in him didn't you" shouted Anais

"No I didn't" said Gumball

"Answer the question" shouted Darwin

(Kitchen)

"Save yourselves" said Jeff as he sank into a bowl of cookie dough

"Grab my hand Jeff, I'll pull you out" said Anais trying to get Jeff out of the bowl

"No, the dough's to strong" said Jeff

(Bridge)

Gumball was wearing a tux and had a gun

"Don't make me shoot you, JEEEFFFF" shouted Gumball

**And now todays episode**


	2. funny skit

Ch. 2

Darwin was strangling Gumball

"How could you do this Gumball?" asked Darwin

"Darwin, we're back in the real world now" said Gumball

"How could you sleep with Amanda, you know that- oh we're back?" asked Darwin

"Yes, and we're supposed to do another skit" said Gumball

"Hello Watterson's, how're things with you?" asked Pearl

"Fine, my kids are about to do a skit for you and your henchmen" said Nicole

"Really, let's see this" said Brain man

The kids walked into the room dressed like the mads. Anais wore a green suit, Darwin was covered in fake fur, and Gumball had on a cape, had his face painted white, and was carrying a brain in a pan

"I'm Pearl Grant" said Anais

"I'm professor chip" said Darwin

"And I'm brain man" said Gumball

"Cute, but what I'm wondering is-

"I'm Pearl Grant, the one with the weak chin. I'm going to hit Chip and brain man because of my self-confidence and little limitations" said Anais

"I'm chip and I'm going to take it because I have no self-confidence" said Darwin

"I'm brain man and I'll let her hit me because I have no powers right now" said Gumball

Anais gave the boys weak punches in their arms and everyone on the ship laughed

"Well you do have kind of a weak chin" said Chip

"This is very insulting" shouted Brain man

"You better stop or you're going to regret it" shouted Pearl to the family

"Shall I hit you again brain man and chip?" asked Anais

"Oh, please do. Ow, Ow not so hard" said the boys laughing

"That's it, I'm giving you an experiment. Today you're going to see the ape" said Pearl

The alarms on the ship went off

"We have movie sign" shouted the family as the kids took off the costumes and rushed into the theater


	3. cartoon pt 1 and letters

Ch. 3

The ape

_[Rocky is seen polishing some trophies of Miss Simian, when her reflection is seen in the glass]_

"**That's the most terrifying thing anyone can ever see" said Richard**

**Rocky**: AAAHHH! _[drops the trophy]_

**Miss Simian**: _[dives toward the trophy]_ Careful, numbskull. These trophy are symbols of my excellence as a teacher, it took me 754 years to collect them all.

"**You must be really old" said Gumball**

**Rocky**: _[mumbling]_

**Miss Simian**: What was that?!

**Rocky**: Hello, "Favorite Teacher Award", it's like the best one and stuff. But you never win it!

**Miss Simian**: Why not?

**Rocky**: Because you need a letter of recommendation from a student who, a... Actually likes you!

**Miss Simian**: That sounds easy enough.

"**Yeah right" said Nicole sarcastically**

**Rocky**: HAHAHAHA! Seriously, though. No one likes you, Miss Simian, not even me, and I like everybody!

"**So true" said Gumball**

**Miss Simian**: Nobody likes me? Hmmm...

_[Miss Simian continues to think even in class as Gumball and Darwin watch her, then Gumball starts short conversation with Darwin]_

**Gumball**: Dude, I think something's wrong with Miss Simian.

**Darwin**: What makes you say that?

**Gumball**: She hasn't told anyone off all day.

_[Gumball faces behind. The camera changes views, showing all members of the class causing disturbance]_

"**I don't see anything wrong with that" said Richard**

**Darwin**: That is weird.

_[The school bell rings]_

**Gumball**: Hey guys! Wait up!

**Miss Simian**: Gumball...

**Gumball**: _[nervous]_ Yeah?

**Miss Simian**: You and I are friends, right?

**Gumball**: _[faces to Miss Simian]_ Are we?

**Miss Simian**: Well, with a detention and everything, I guess we spent a lot of time together.

"**I don't really think that counts" said Darwin**

**Gumball**: Uhh... I guess so. Anyway, gotta go!

**Miss Simian**: Just one more thing. Would you mind if I hang out with you, just for a little while?

"**That feels really weird" said Nicole**

**Gumball**: Uh, Yeah. Yeah, I would. _[Walks out of the class]_

_[Gumball and Darwin currently at the school yard, when Gumball starts to get uncomfortable]_

**Gumball**: Basically, she asks to be my friend. Well, I told her NO obviously. _[Camera pans to Miss Simian]_ But she'd just keep following me around.

_[Scene location changes to Cafeteria, where Gumball, Darwin and Miss Simian having lunch, together]_

**Gumball**: The strangest thing is she's completely unresponsive. Watch! _[launches a pea using a spoon into Miss Simian's face, but Miss Simian did not respond]_ See? Nothing!

**Darwin**: _[thinking]_ Hhmm... Try something hot.

"**I can't believe something hot didn't work" said Darwin**

_[Gumball and Darwin are on the way to their home, with Miss Simian following them behind]_

**Gumball**: _[asks to Darwin, nervously]_ Is she STILL there? _[faces behind, camera view changes to Miss Simian]_

"**Yes she is" said Anais**

**Darwin**: Yup. _[starts walking with Gumball for a few steps before they face to Miss Simian again, then steps to Miss Simian and command her to leave]_ Shoo, shoo. Shoo! _[brief silence]_ Huh?

**Gumball**: _[grabs a stick and throws it toward Miss Simian]_ Fetch!

_[Miss Simian acts depressed and does nothing, then they give up]_

"**Well that worked well" said Anais sarcastically**

**Gumball**: _[sighs]_ I hope things get better tomorrow. _[continues walking with Darwin]_

_[Scene changes in front of the Wattersons' house, with a "drinking coffee" sound effect at the beginning. Scene changes inside, with the Wattersons watching Miss Simian drinking milk in a cereal]_

**Nicole**: What is she doin' in my house?

**Miss Simian**: _[stops]_ I'm sorry. I just that maybe we could share a nice breakfast together. But since you all hate me... _[stands up]_ I'll just go. _[approaches the door]_ I'm walking.

**Everyone but Nicole feels bad for her and cries**

**Darwin**: _[feeling sad]_ It's so sad.

**Miss Simian**: This is me, on my way. I'm at the door... _[grabs the door knob]_

**Anais**: _[feeling sad]_ This is gonna be harsh.

**Miss Simian**: I'm turning the door knob... _[turns the knob]_ I'm opening the door... _[opens the door]_

**Richard**: _[starts crying]_ I don't know why, but I'm crying!

"**Maybe because you feel bad for her" said Gumball**

"**No, that's not it" said Richard **

**Miss Simian**: Boy, it sure looks lonely out there. _[shuts the door]_

**Gumball**: _[cries]_ Mom, why do you hate Miss Simian so much?

**Nicole**: _[annoyed]_ I don't want to talk about it!

**Darwin**: _[cries while sobbing]_ Please let her stay...

**Nicole**: _[sighs]_ Okay. She can stay but-

_[Miss Simian interrupts Nicole from the window]_

**Miss Simian**: Oh, thank you. You're such a kind and friendly family. _[Camera zooms]_ You know... _[heads down]_ I never had friends before. I don't even know what friends do.

**Gumball**: Don't worry. We'll show you.

_[Gumball, Darwin and Miss Simian are outside of the house]_

**Gumball**: Now, a very important part of friendship is sharing. Imagine you both have ice cream.

**Darwin** and **Miss Simian**: Oh. _[pretend they are holding ice cream]_

**Darwin**: _[moves his tongue as he licks the ice cream]_

**Gumball**: But what's this? Darwin has dropped his ice cream. _[waiting for Darwin to mimic the ice cream dropping, but Darwin doesn't stop licking]_

"**You were supposed to stop" said Gumball**

I said, Darwin has dropped his ice cream. _[swings his hands over Darwin's hand as he knocks over Darwin's ice cream]_ SPLAT!

**Darwin**: _[stops briefly, then looks down]_ You got it on all over my shoes.

"**I don't see it" said Richard**

**Miss Simian**: And you want to share mine? _[moves her hands as she breaks her ice cream in half]_

**Gumball**: Very good!

**Miss Simian**: Ice cream, Darwin? _[hands her hand as she gives an ice cream to Darwin]_

**Darwin**: Oh, thanks! _[starts moving his tongue as he licks the ice cream again]_

**Miss Simian**: But, Gumball, you don't have an ice cream. Want to share mine?

**Gumball**: Sure! _[Miss Simian starts licking, then Gumball also starts licking, literally, but then stops licking]_ Euw... _[continues licking again]_

_[Camera zooms to Gumball's tongue trying to avoid touching Miss Simian's tongue, then he gives up]_

**Gumball**: Dude... _[whispering to Darwin]_ This is so gross!

**Darwin**: Why don't you put your tip on your own ice cream?

**Gumball**: _[sighs and facepalms]_ Why I didn't think of that?

"**Maybe because your brain isn't big enough" said Anais**

"**Shut up" said Gumball**

_[scene changes to the bench area in a Stadium]_

**Gumball**: Friends also Hi-Five. Like this.

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: _[toss]_ HI-FIVE!

**Gumball**: Okay, now it's y- _[Miss Simian pushes her hand into Gumball's face]_ No, I mean slap my- _[Miss Simian repeats the same thing]_ Let's move on to the next lesson.

"**Good point" said Nicole**

_[scene changes to Watterson backyard]_

**Gumball**: How about we all play game? Like friends do. Here's one we made up. It's called...

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: Dodge or Dare!

**Gumball**: Roll the Dice... _[Miss Simian rolls the dice]_ Take a Card! _[Miss Simian takes a card]_

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: What did you get?

**Miss Simian**: Put a grey hair ball in Miss Simian's lunch.

"**I'd love to see the look on her face after that" said Gumball**

**Gumball**: Ah! Le-let me take that! _[takes the card that Miss Simian had and hands Miss Simian a deck of card, which Miss Simian takes one of them]_ Pick another!

**Miss Simian**: When Miss Simian's back-

**Gumball**: Ah! Actually, let me pick one for you! _[starts searching for cards]_ Miss Simian, Miss Simian, Miss Simian, Miss Simian...

"**All you need is Mr. Robinson, then your life with this game will be great" said Nicole**

_[throws the cards away and giggles]_ Forget the card! Here's a Dare! Make the most annoying noise possible!

**Miss Simian**: _[brief pause, then attempts to scream, literally]_ Eeeehh...

**Gumball**: Ooookay. That was good, but we know that you can do better!

**Darwin**: Like when you mad at us!

**Miss Simian**: Oh, you mean this little thing? _[screams]_ **GUUUUMMBALLL!**

_[Miss Simian's scream is so loud that it produces ultrasonic residue and makes both Gumball's and Darwin's skin slides back and shows their insides of their mouth]_

"**That is annoying" said Nicole surprised**

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: That... Was... AWESOME!

**Gumball**: Hi-Five! _[As before, Miss Simian pushes her hands into Gumball and Darwin's faces]_ That still needs a little work.

_[View changes to backyard window, with Nicole watching Gumball, Darwin and Miss Simian while doing her dishwashing]_

**Nicole**: I've got my eye on you, Simian.

**The family leaves the theater for intermission**

**(On the bridge)**

"Okay everyone, who's ready for some fan mail?" asked Nicole

"We have a bunch today" said Gumball bringing in a few letters

"Our first letter is from damntohell29, he writes:

hey nicole and gumball, you 2 are my favorite characters on the show, but i do have one question for nicole. nicole says she loves her kids no matter what, now me and everyone else on the planet believe that, but what do you think of stories where your not that kind to them. like in "what to do when you are dead?" nicole throws gumball into the wall, or in "my new family" when nicole slaps gumball then kicks him out." Said Anais

"Well, that's a good question, I do love my kids, but, uh"

Nicole starts to run out but is stopped

"Okay, I can't control what other people write about me. All those people who try to make me look bad, f $& you all" said Nicole

"Mom, watch your language" said Gumball

"Sorry"

"Our next letter's from Lexboss, she writes:

Hey guys it's me lexboss and I just want to say that am in Elmore now and I found ur home and if u guys don't mind me staying with u guys? And Nicole am helping u clean ur home since u work so hard I clean it for u and hopefully u all come back soon because I really want to meet you guys! ! Bye kiss kiss:)"

"We don't mind as long as you don't steal anything" said Nicole

"And stay out of my room, I don't like anyone touching my daisy stuff" said Anais

"And thanks for helping around the house, I'd ask Jeff to do it but he's with us and is trying to make more of his friends bigger" said Nicole looking at Jeff

"What? I can't be with my family?" asked Jeff angrily

"Our last letter is from a man named CW, he writes:

DEARE NICOLE DID MISS SIMIAN CALLED YOU  
A LOSER ON THE DAY GUMBALL WAS BORN  
BECUSE IF SHE DID TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED

"Well she called my son a loser and punched him in the face, which is why he was so ugly as a baby. So I Beat her up and scratched her so hard, she needed surgery, and a new face" said Nicole

"Well that's all the letters we have, thank you everyone and keep sending those letters, they're the only reason we like being up here, that and we have no one else to talk to" said Gumball

"Sadly that's true" said Darwin sadly

The alarms went off

"We have movie sign" shouted the family


	4. rest of cartoon and torgo's pizza

Ch. 4

_[scene changes to the living room of the wattersons house where Richard is laughing on the couch]_

"**This looks so wrong, but yet it's so funny" said Darwin laughing**

**Richard**: HA-HA-HA. Do it again. DO IT AGAIN _[Camera zooms out showing Mrs Simian "Purring" Richard again, While Nicole watch the kids laughing]_

_[Richard falls off the couch, laughing and revealing Darwin standing behind him]_

**Miss Simian**: _[Hugging Gumball, Darwin and Anais]_ I'm so pleased to finally have such_ great_ friends

**All** except **Nicole**: Ahh! We love you Miss Simian!

_[Camera zooms to Nicole]_

**Nicole**: Sorry kids. Miss Simian, can I have a word with you _[Angrily]_ in private please?

_[View changes to the dining room]_

**Miss Simian**: _[As she sits on the dining chair]_ Yes, Nicole? How Can I help you?

**Nicole**: Listen Simian, you might have the rest of them fooled but I don't trust you for a _second_ _[lurges forward]_ I remember you from school. I remember the horrible names you used to call me everyday _[Camera zooms towards Nicole and Miss Simian]_ **Do you remember that?**

"**I'm pretty sure she does" said Gumball**

**Miss Simian**: _[Regrets]_ Yes I do...and I'm sorry

_[Camera zooms to Nicole]_

**Nicole**: _[Surprised]_ What?

_[Then to Mrs Simian]_

**Miss Simian**: I was that horrid person for so long and look where it got me. No friends. No Family _[Covers her face]_ Just bitterness and wrinkles.

_[Camera zooms to Nicole who is still surprised and back to Miss Simian again]_

**Miss Simian**: _[hugging herself]_ But even an old ape can change _[points to Nicole]_ Would you give me that chance?

**Nicole**: _[Thinking]_ Ughh I don't know, it's all happening so fast...

"**Please mom" begged the kids**

_[Miss Simian rushes forward and hugs Nicole]_

**Miss Simian**: Pleaseeeeee?

**Nicole**: _[felt awkward]_ Oh okay, I-I'll give it another shot

_[Scene changes to Front of Watterson's house, then into the living room]_

**Gumball**: What should we do now, best friend?

**Miss Simian**: Uh, let's see... I know! Best friend writes letter to each other about how great they are _[gives a notepad to Gumball]_.

"**No they don't" said Anais**

**Gumball**: Wow! What a "friendly" idea. _[takes the notepad]_ What shall we write?

**Miss Simian**: Um... How about (insert bunch of words I don't know).

**Gumball**:...favorite Teacher Award... Okay, done it!

**Miss Simian**: _[Quickly takes the notepad from Gumball, with laughing]_ It's mine! _[holding the notepad into her chest]_, _[Then she dances due to happiness from tricking Gumball writes a note about how great Miss Simian is]_.

"**She sure seems happy over a stupid letter" said Nicole**

"**Maybe she was just really happy" said Darwin**

_[Scene changes to the Window]_

**Darwin**: Look how happy she is!

**Gumball**: That's the power of friendship.

_[Scene changes to the Elmore School]_

**Gumball**: Wow! You baked that cake for Miss Simian?

**Nicole**: Yeah. I think she deserves a second chance. _[walking towards Rocky, asking for Miss Simian]_ Is Miss Simian around?

**Rocky**: Nah, dude. She just drove off. You should've seen her, all dancing and laughing, saying she's finally got some loser to write her Favorite Teacher nomination.

_[Scene goes slow motion, where everyone see Nicole drops the cake.]_

**Nicole**: What was the word she used? _[asking in an anxious way]_

**Rocky**: _[slow motion]_ Losers...

_[Scene changes to Nicole's flashback]_

**Nicole**: _[as a baby, she fell after a few steps, then feels sad]_

"**Poor mom" said Gumball sadly**

**Miss Simian**: Hah! First step, Loser!

**Nicole**: _[as a kid, she fell from a bike that was hitting a rock.]_

"**Ooh, that's gotta hurt" said Darwin**

**Miss Simian**: _[giggles]_ Nice cycling, Loser!

**Nicole**: _[as a student, she felt disappointed from Miss Simian's insult about her poem.]_

**Miss Simian**: Nice poem, Loser!

**Nicole**: _[at the Reunion Dance, she was insulted by Miss Simian about her hair.]_

**Miss Simian**: Nice hair, Loser!

"**It is bad truthfully, even for the 80's" said Richard**

"**Richard, remember your tux?" asked Nicole angrily**

"**Don't mention that" said Richard a little scared**

**Nicole**: _[at her wedding with Richard, again, she was insulted by Miss Simian, driving a car.]_

**Miss Simian**: Nice husband, Loser! _[laughs]_

_[End of flashback. Scene returns back.]_

**Nicole**: Everyone, get back in the car! _[angry]_

**Richard**: _[eats Nicole's cake and finishes it]_ Now?

"**Dad, that's gross" said Darwin**

_[Miss Simian driving in her car down a highway]_

**Miss Simian**: Oh ho ho mwhahaha ha! Soon the trophy will be mine! _[Nicole bumps into the rear-end of Miss Simian's car with her own car]_

**Nicole**: We'll see about that, you two-faced buffoon!

**Miss Simian**: There's nothing you can do about it, loser!

**Gumball**: Mom! What are you doing?

**Nicole**: Something I should've done a long time ago. _[presses down on gas pedal]_

"**This is the song, starting off our medley" sang Darwin**

"**This is the chase, monkey and cat" sang Gumball**

**All: "she tried to kill me with a car, Olay"**

_[Nicole and Miss Simian's cars bump a few times. Gumball, Anais, and Darwin sway as the car shakes]_

**Nicole**: Kids, throw stuff at her!

**Gumball**: But, isn't that dangerous?

**Nicole**: Not as dangerous as disobeying your mother!

"**That is dangerous" said Anais**

_[Gumball, Darwin and Anais grab soda cans]_

**Gumball**: Sorry! _[throws the soda cans outside the window]_

_[Miss Simian begins to swerve]_

**Miss Simian**: Oh! Ah!

**Anais**: _[reaches for candy in the car seat]_ Open your mouth!

_[Anais loads the candy into Darwin's mouth and fires it at Miss Simian like a machine gun]_

"**Go Anais, kill her" said Gumball**

**Miss Simian**: _[the candy cracks Miss Simian's windshield]_ Oh! Ah!

**Gumball**: I hope you like pepperoni! _[drops a pizza box on her windshield]_

**Miss Simian**: Ahhh! _[bumps into the rails and drives tilted for a little while]_

"**This is the song, about our condition, we're gonna die, for a lousy letter" sang Richard**

"**She tried to kill me with a car" sang the family**

"**We're making this up as we go" said Gumball**

**Miss Simian**: _[notices the recommendation letter about to fly out and grabs it]_ That was close! _[Miss Simian's car tilts back to normal]_

_[Miss Simian rides off a ramp made of dirt]_

**Miss Simian**: _[midair]_ Ahhhh!

**Gumball**: Cool!

**Miss Simian**: Not coooooooool! _[Miss Simian's car lands right side up]_

"**That was so cool" said Gumball**

**Darwin**: I thought you were our friend, Miss Simian!

**Miss Simian**: Meh! Who needs friends when you have this letter! _[notices the letter isn't in her hand]_ Huh?

_[The letter is stuck on Miss Simian's car antenna]_

**Nicole**: There it is, Richard! Get it!

**Richard**: Do what?

**Nicole**: I'll get closer, and you'll lean in and grab it!

**Richard**: Seriously?!

_[Nicole gives him a serious look, and Richard rolls down the window]_

"**This is crazy" said Darwin**

**Richard**: _[reaches out the window]_ Move in closer, honey! Oooh, almost there!

**Gumball**, **Darwin**, **and** **Anais** **simultaneously**: Dad! _[Richard holding on to both cars]_

**Nicole**: Hold on! _[drives closer to Miss Simian]_

_[Richard's head falls through Miss Simian's car window]_

**Richard**: Hi!

**Miss Simian**: Five! _[repeatedly slaps Richard in the face with her palm]_

_[The cars break through the rail and separate when an incoming truck goes by. The cars then come closer and Richard is standing on both cars]_

**Richard**: _[grabs letter]_ Got it! Auuugh _[drops letter when he sees rail]_

_[The cars separate and Richard is left running on a car ramp until he goes flying into the air]_

**Richard**: Auuggh! _[explodes somewhere off of the road in the woods]_

"**She tried to kill me with a car" sang Anais**

**Nicole**: _[Bumping into Miss Simian as she says each word]_ Never. Trick. My. Family. AGAIN!

**Anais**: Mom, watch out! _[Nicole swerves]_

**Gumball**, **Darwin**, **and** **Anais** **together**: _[Spinning]_ Wooooaaah!

**Miss Simian**: Ha ha ha! Woaaah! _[smashes through warning sign]_

_[Nicole's car stops]_

**Nicole**: _[Panting heavily]_ And that, kids, is why you wear a seat belt.

**Gumball**: Where's Miss Simian?

_[Scene changes to Miss Simian trying to reach the letter on her windshield, and her car tipping over the ledge]_

**Gumball**: Miss Simian, no! _[Miss Simian looks towards Gumball]_ You can still be friends with us, if you'd like.

**Miss Simian**: _[Glances at the letter, then glances at Gumball, Darwin, and Anais]_ Nah! _[grabs the letter, and the car falls of the ledge]_ Auuuuugh!

**Gumball**: Ooooh.

**Richard**: What did I miss?

**Gumball**, **Darwin**, **and** **Anais** **at the same time**: Dad!

"**Don't ask how I lived through that" said Richard**

**Nicole**: Oh, just Simian taking a little "tumble".

**Richard**: Maybe that'll teach her for "monkeying around".

**All**: _[Laughs]_

**Nicole**: We shouldn't laugh. She may be seriously hurt.

**Richard**: Well, you shouldn't have "given" her a second chance!

**All**: _[Laughs]_

**Nicole**: No, really. That's enough.

**Richard**: Well, she shouldn't have "orangutan-gled" with us.

**The whole family laughs**

**All**: _[Laughs]_

**Nicole**: I said that's enough.

"**I don't even care anymore" said Nicole**

_[Scene changes to Miss Simian putting a trophy on her shelf in school]_

**Miss Simian**: _[In an electronic wheel chair]_ That was so worth it.

"**That's one crazy monkey" said Anais**

_[Episode Ends]_

(On the bridge)

"We made a mistake and found one last letter, again from our friend Lex, she writes: Hello everyone I cleaned every part of the house, I wash ur clothes as well and I even clean Darwins fishbowl :) even the attic. But wired today there where some people infront of your home but am happy they are gone but anyway Nicole I really hate miss simian and u are not a loser, ur my favorite and u are a winner :) is this a photo of baby gumball? Awwww he's cute but anyway need to go some people are outside again bye and see u all soon!

"Thanks for cleaning my bowl" said Darwin

"Don't mind those people, we have weird people look at our house all the time" said Richard

"Did she just say she saw my photos?" asked Gumball "I better go now"

"And I'm glad I'm your favorite. We gotta go now, we'll see you soon" said Nicole before shutting the bridge lights off

(Castle Grant)

"Chip, where is our pizza, it's been almost 2 hours?" asked Pearl

"I called Togo's pizza but they were busy, so I had to order from Torgo's pizza" said Chip

The doorbell rang

"Come in" said Pearl

(Torgo theme starts playing as a country man walks in slowly with a pizza, you don't need to know what torgo theme is, it's nothing important)

"Large mushroom and sausage, thin crust?" asked Torgo

"That's us" said Brain man

"That'll be $14.50 please" said Torgo

Pearl handed him $50 bucks when no one else would pay him

"Do you have anything smaller, I only carry $20 in change"

"That's all I have" said Pearl

"I have a 20" said Chip

"Then why didn't you pay him?" asked Pearl angrily

"I was saving it" said chip

"Just pay him" shouted Pearl

Chip payed him and Pearl told Torgo to keep the change since he was so slow

"Thank you, just let me get your complimentary crazy bread" said Torgo as he reached into his pants

"NO KEEP IT" shouted the mads

"Hey what about our pop?" asked Brain

"I left it in the car, I'll be right back" said Torgo

The 3 began to eat the pizza

"Hey, it's been 2 hours but it's still pretty warm" said Chip

The mads looked at each other awkwardly and spit the pizza out

"They always do that" said Torgo

**(Torgo theme plays during credits)**

**MGT3K**

**Created by agent BM**

**Starring:**

**Gumball **

**Darwin**

**Anais**

**Richard**

**Nicole**

**Brain man**

**Professor chip**

**Pearl**

**Torgo**

**I don't own TAWOG**

**Thanks to all those who enjoy the story**

**Please review**


End file.
